The Yondai Maou adventure
by DT-Demon-Trigger
Summary: Baca aja sendiri, aku gak bisa buat summary dan gak mau karena mengandung SPOILER! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Yo semua, ini fanfic pertama saya, mohon maklum kalau masih banyak kesalahan m(_ _)m**

**WARNING: OOC, OC(S), Kata-kata kasar, DLL**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid, bukan milikku**

_Someone POV_

*Kriing* *Kriing* *Krii-* "Uh… " aku bangun dan mematikan alarm yang berisik itu, lalu melihat jam.

'Jam 06.30, masih punya cukup banyak waktu.' pikirku. Lalu, aku segera ke kamar mandi, membasuh mukaku, dan menggosok gigiku, setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar dan memakai seragam sekolahku. Seragam sekolahku terdiri dari kemeja putih yang dilapisi oleh blazer warna biru muda dan dasi berwarna abu-abu, dan celana panjang warna biru muda.

Oh ya, kita belum kenalan ya? Aku Len Kagamine. Aku mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang yang agak panjang, jadi ku ikat menjadi sebuah ponytail kecil. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku hidup sendiri di apartement ku. Orang tua ku meninggal akibat kecelakaan motor di depan sekolah yang sekarang ku 'hinggapi' jika kau bertanya, 'dari mana aku mendapatkan uang untuk hidup sendiri?' jawabannya mudah, aku bekerja sambilan sebagai penyanyi di sebuah café. Aku juga bersekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen. Ah, kita sudahi dulu ya? Aku ingin memasak sesuatu dulu.

"Ah, sudah jam 06.45, dan aku belum memasak apapun." Aku pergi ke dapur lalu mencari sesuatu untuk di masak. Aku menemukan 2 butir telur di kulkas, dan beberapa daun bawang juga. Yah, tak apalah, aku mulai memasak 2 telur tadi menjadi sebuah telur dadar. Aku potong menjadi 2 bagian, yang satu untuk sarapan, dan yang satu untuk makan siang. Aku memakan sarapanku dengan tenang dan melihat perkiraan cuaca hari ini. Untungnya, cuaca hari ini diperkirakan cerah dan tak ada awan sedikitpun.

Setelah selesai, aku memasukan piringku yang kotor karena kugunakan untuk makan tadi di tempat cucian piring. Dan memasukan telur tadi ke dalam kotak makan siangku. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke sekloah tanpa pamit, siapa juga yang mau pamit jika kau hidup sendiri?

Ah iya, sekolahku itu bias di bilang… cukup unik, di sana, kami memiliki banyak geng yang akan bertempur setiap saat, mungkin, mirip di anime B**l**b**. Hanya saja, kami memiliki banyak geng yang bersemayam di sana, misalnya "Sekiryuutei" yang di pimpin oleh Akaito Shion. Walaupun tidak pintar, tapi kalau dalam pertempuran dan membuat taktik, jangan remehkan mereka, lalu juga ada "Aku no Oukoku" yang dipimpin oleh teman masa kecilku, Rin Kagami. Bisa di bilang, dia itu doppelganger ku, karena… yah, kami sangat mirip. Hanya saja, dia tidak mengikat rambutnya, melainkan memakai 4 jepit rambut di poninya dan sebuah pita besar di kepalanya. Dan walaupun dia bertubuh kecil, dia itu pernah memenangkan kejuaran Karate, Judo, Tae Kwondo, dan Kendo, dari Nasional, sampai Internasional. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi, di antara geng-geng yang (Sedikit) bejad itu, ada 4 orang yang tidak ikut geng manapun, yaitu, aku, dan 3 orang temanku.

Ah, aku sudah sampai. Butuh waktu 25 menit dari rumahku sampai sekolahan dengan berjalan kaki. Aku cepat-cepat berjalan menuju lokerku dan mengganti sepatuku. Lalu aku berjalan menuju kelasku, 3-D dan membuka pintunya "Ohayou." Sapaku. Tentu tidak ada yang menjawab, aku dating lebih dulu dari pada murid lain. Dan daripada aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk hal yang tidak berguna, aku mulai membersihkan kelas ini. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar ada orang yang menggebrak pintu sambil berteriak "OHAYOU!" Aku menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati ada seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang ke emasan pendek sebahu dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning ke emasan dan pupilnya yang mirip seperti ular, tengah menatap ke arahku. Kemudian, dia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku "Yo Len, berangkat pagi lagi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, memang aku sepertimu" jawabku.

"Eh, jahat sekali, masa sama temanmu sendiri begitu" katanya.

Pria ini, adalah temanku sejak kelas 1, dia bernama Lenzo Flauros, dia itu… err… bias dibilang bodoh tapi jenius. Sungguh, nilai-nilai ulangannya bias di bilang hampir sempurna, kecuali nilai Matematikanya. Dia juga seorang battle freak, jadi, jika kau melihatnya tersenyum dalam kondisi parah di pertarungan, jangan heran. Ah, dia juga salah satu dari 4 orang yang tidak ikut geng manapun

"Ohayou." Datang 2 suara baru. Lagi-lagi aku melihat kea rah pintu dan mendapati 2 orang pemuda, yang satu berambut biru pendek dan mengenakan syal biru, yang sedang memakan makanan faforitnya; Es krim. Lalu di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda yang berambut ungu panjang dan di ikat ponytail, mirip sepertiku. Cuma, dia lebih panjang. Mereka adalah Kaito Shion dan Gakupo Kamui. Anggota terakhir dari orang yang tidak memihak siapapun di sini "Ohayou Gakupo, Kaito." Jawabku. Oh ya, selain kami ini netral dan tidak masuk geng manapun, kami juga adalah 4 orang yang paling di takuti di sini. Kenapa kau bilang? Mudah saja, aku, pernah mengalahkan 400 orang dari sekolah lain yang ingin menyerang sekolah kami, Lenzo, pernah mengalahkan 30 orang Yakuza dan 365 berandal di sekitar sini, dan menurut kabar yang beredar, dia juga membunuh 20 orang penyelundup ketika dia tak sengaja melihat mereka di pelabuhan sementara Gakupo, itu adalah mantan Yakuza yang telah membunuh banyak orang tanpa belas kasih, dan katanya, dia sudah tidak mau membunuh lagi. Tapi, jangan anggap kalau kau bias hidup jika melawannya, dan yang terakhir, Kaito, punya kekuatan yang bisa membuat sebongkah upil hijau bernama 'Hulk' lari ketakutan seperti anak kecil. Dan karena itu, kami di juluki "Yondai Maou"

"Oi, katanya sekarang ada ulangan Matematika ya?" Tanya Lenzo. "Begitulah" Jawab Kaito. "Brengsek, aku belum belajar" Kata Lenzo lagi. "Jika kau belajar di pelajaran Matematika, aku bias yakin kalau itu adalah akhir dunia" Kata Gakupo. "Oi! Terong sialan! Kau mengejekku ya?! Huh?!" Lenzo bilang sambil mengepalkan tangannya " Ya, kenapa? Mau bertarung? Majulah kalau kau memang bisa." Kata Gakupo dengan santai sambil menyiapkan Bokken miliknya. "Oi, oi, aku tidak ingin kau mengotori kelas ini lagi, tahu?" Kataku. Sepertinya, waktu berlalu dengan cepat karena aku melihat banyak siswa yang sudah berdatangan, dan- *Kriing~* Bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi, jadi kami duduk di tempat duduk kami masing-masing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Yak, segitu saja dulu, Read and Review Please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, mau bilang makasih sama yang udah Review nih, walaupun Cuma 1 sih**

**Yak, Chapter ke 2, dimulai.**

**Disclaimer: Liat chapter 1**

**Warn: Liat chapter 1 **

_Len's Pov _

Pintu kelas terbuka dan datanglah Kiyoteru Hiyama atau yang biasa kami sebut Kiyo-sensei, guru Matematika kami

"Berdiri, membungkuk" Ucapku

Setelah itu siswa lain berdiri lalu membungkuk seperti yang kuperintahkan. "Bailah anak-anak, sekarang waktunya ulangan Matematika, Lenzo, apa yang kau minum?" Ucap Kiyo-Sensei. Lalu Lenzo menjawab "Ini obat Kiyo-Sensei" "Obat untuk Apa?" "Agar saya tidak tidur di tengah pelajaran Sensei" Kata Lenzo.

"Hah, ya sudah ayo kita mulai ulangannya" Katanya, lalu Kiyo-sensei mulai membagikan kertas ulangan kepada kami semua.

**SKIP!**

"Hah…. Akhirnya selesai juga" Ucap Lenzo. Sekarang kami ada di atap sekolah untuk makan bersama, itu pun kalau kau tidak memasukan Kaito yang sedang meminum es krimnya yang mulai meleleh. "Hm… Iinchou, nanti kau punya waktu tidak" Tanya Kaito. "Uugh, sudah kubilang kalau di luar kelas jangan panggil aku Iinchou Ao-Baka"

"Oi, aku tidak baka tau!" Katanya agak kesal.

"Ah, siapa yang punya nilai terendah di sekolah kita?" Kata Lenzo.

"Aku…"

"Siapa yang telah mencuri rambut palsu kepala sekolah kita dan membuat kita di hukum?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku…"

"Dan siapa yang menghancurkan lab IPA dan membuat kita di hukum untuk tidak berpakaian selama 3 hari?!" Tanya/teriak Lenzo dan Gakupo.

"Aku…"

"Kalau begitu kau memang baka" Kataku.

"….Kalian semua jahat" Kata Kaito dengan awan hitam di atas kepalanya.

"Tenanglah Kaito, nanti kita akan ke game center dan pasti kau akan melupakan pembicaraan ini kok" kata Gakupo.

"He? Gack-kun ingin pergi ke game center? Boleh ikut gak?" Tanya sebuah suara di belakang kami. Sontak kami semua berbalik menghadap kea rah belakang dan menemukan seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hijau sebahu dan memakai sepasang googles di kepalanya. Dia adalah Gumi Megpoid, pacar Gakupo, yang berasal dari kelas 3-B dan kalau tidak salah baru 3 minggu mereka jadian. "Ne? jadi, aku boleh ikut tidak? Lagi pula, Gack-kun, kau kan berjanji akan mengajakku kencan sore ini, jadi, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?" Tanya Gumi lagi.

"Tentu saja Gumi-chan" Jawab Gakupo.

"Hah! Pengkhianat!" Teriak Kaito dan Lenzo sambil mengikat Gakupo.

"Hoi! Lepaskan!" Pinta Gakupo

"Tidak akan!" Jawab mereka berdua

"Ah! Gu-Gumi-chan! Tolong!" Rengek Gakupo.

"Ufufufuf, maaf Gack-kun, tapi aku tidak mau, karena ini kelihatan menarik!" Kata Gumi sedikit bersemangat.

"H-ha? Ka-kalau begitu, Iinchou! Bantu aku!" Rengek Gakupo…. Lagi.

"Hm… Tidak" kataku

"Muehehehehe, bersiaplah, GA-KU-PO" Kata Kaito dengan senyum iblisnya.

"Kehehe, itu benar, bersiaplah, GA~CK-KUN~" Kata Lenzo denga senyum yang menyamai, tidak, maksudku senyum yang lebih menakutkan dari Kaito, dan matanya yang seperti Nekomata itu terlihat menyala. Lalu, Lenzo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, yaitu, sebuah Stun-gun, dan diikuti oleh Kaito yang mengeluarkan seekor… Laba-laba.

"Muehehehe/Kehehehe RASAKAN!" dan dengan itu ada beberapa hal yang terjadi seperti: 1. Lenzo menggunakan Stun-gun nya untuk menyetrum Gakupo (Yang kalau tidak salah berkekuatan 1.4 juta volt). 2. Kaito meletakan laba-labanya di dalam baju Gakupo. 3. Gakupo menjerit seperti perempuan.

**SKIP!**

Sekarang sudah sore, kuarasa murid-murid lain sudah lama pulang sekolah, jadi kami berempat buru-buru berkemas dan pergi ke gerbang, kami agak lama karena kami berempat kebagian tugas piket hari ini. Lalu, di depan gerbang kami menemui 2 orang perempuan, yaitu Gumi dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya yang ebrsandar di dekat gerbang sekolah. "Kalian lama" Ucap Gumi.

"Ya, kalian lama" Ucap si pirang; Rin Kagami, dari kelas 3-A "Hei, hei, maaf, kami kan kebagian tugas piket hari ini" Ucap Lenzo. "Ya sudahlah, ayo kita ke game center" kata Gakupo.

Akhirnya, kami pergi ke game center dan bermain di sana, setelah itu kami ke café yang ada di sebrang jalan untuk mkan malam. Lalu kami pulang ke rumah, atau lebih tepatnya, Gumi, Aku, dan Rin pulang ke rumah, sementara Gakupo, Kaito, dan Lenzo pergi ke tempatku. Gumi berpisah di tengah jalan karena arah ke rumahnya berlainan dengan rumahku dan Rin. Di saat kami mau sampai, kami melihat setidaknya ada 40 orang menunggu di depan rumahku. Mereka tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai celana yang sudah robek di bagian lututnya, dan tubuh mereka di penuhi oleh tato.

"Hoi! Siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Len Kagamine?!" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Lalu, aku maju ke depan dan mengangkat tanganku "Yo, mencariku?" Ucapku dengan santai.

"Grr… KAU! Kau yang kemarin menyerang 3 orang teman kami sampai mereka di rawat di rumah sakit kan?!" ucapnya lagi yang ku yakin adalah pimpinan mereka.

"Hei, mereka ingin mengambil uangku, jadi, tidak apa-apa kan aku 'memindahkan' mereka ke 'rumah' yang lebih baik?" Ucapku.

"Grr… SEMUANYA! SERANG!" Dan dengan komando itu mereka mulai berlari kea rah kami, ada yang membawa sebuah pecahan botol kaca, ada yang membawa linggis dan pipa besi, ada yang membawa Wakizashi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku menghela nafasku lalu menghindari serangan dari seseorang yang membawa pecahan botol kaca dan kupukul mukanya hingga berbunya 'Krak!' yang kurasa berasal dari remuknya tulang hidungnya. Setelah itu, aku melakukan spin kick menendang dua orang yang datang dari sisi kanan dan kiri ku di bagian muka mereka. Setelah itu ada lima orang yang dating menggunakan sebuah kayu yang dibakar untuk menyerangku. Saat aku sudah bersiap menghindari serangan mereka, sebuah suara menyuruhku untuk menunduk, jadi, aku menunduk dan melihat ada sebuah bayangan berwarna putih dan merah melintasi di atas ku dan menghantam ke lima orang tadi. Setelah itu aku bangkit dan melihat Kaito yang berada di belakangku yang membawa rambu lalulintas di tangan kanannya. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata "Boleh aku ikut?". Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, aku mendengar ada suara beberapa tuluang yang di patah kan, dan akau melihat lenzo di antara 7 orang berandal yang mengerang kesakitan di tanah sambil memegang sikut, lutu, rahang, kepala dan bagian… Ehem, 'sakral' milik laki-laki sementara satu orang lagi sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kuat Lenzo di lehernya. "Jangan bersenang-senang sendirian Iinchou" Katanya lalu menghancurkan tulang leher orang yang dicengkramnya tadi. Lalu, aku melihat gakupo yang mengeluarkan Bokkennya dan menghantamkannya pada rahang 6 orang berandal sementara aku melihat Rin yang telah merobohkan 4 orang berandal hanya dengan satu tendangan di kepala saja. "Hah… kalian bergerak tanpa diperintah, baiklah, ayo hajar mereka!" "OU!"

**TBC**

**RnR please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! Maaf buat yang nungguin, karena mungkin updatenya terlalu lama, yah, aku mau bilang**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YANG MEREVIEW**** DAN MEM-FAV FIC INI****! \^o^/ Aku terharu QwQ, walaupun Cuma sedikit =w=a, tapi gakapa!**

**Oh iya, mungkin ini akan jadi Multi-crossover deh ._. sama mungkin genrenya akan ku tambah jadi Adventure, Friendship, Romance (Akan ku usahakan!), Supernatural. Sci-Fi, sama Fantasy ._.**

**Oh iya, waktunya balas Review!**

* * *

_**Shiroi Karen: **_**Eh? Iya kah? Ah, aku gak tahu kalau bagian se simple itu bisa jadi EPIC di matamu ^^**

**Eh? Polisi di sini kan semuanya gak becus xD jadi gak bakal bisa di tangkep dong xDv**

**Iya, Gumi yang ngajakin (Baca: Maksa) Rin buat ikut**

**Ini udah Update :D**

_**Berliana-Arnetta03: **_**Nih Udah Lanjut**

* * *

**Yak! Chapter 3 Dimulai!**

**Disclaimer: ****Vocaloid+Semua anime dan character anime, juga element-element dari anime yang di sebutkan secara langsung dan/atau tidak langsung di chapter ini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik pemiliknya masing-masing**

**Warn: Liat chapter 1**

* * *

_Normal Pov_

With Kaito...

Diantara 4 orang yang berandal, 2 di antaranya membawa sebuah Wakizashi di tangannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru membawa sebuah rambu lalu lintas; lebih tepatnya rambu berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'STOP' di dalamnya sebagai senjatanya. Pemuda tersebut memperhatikan gerak-gerik para berandalan tersebut dengan teliti, lalu ia berkata. "Ayolah, maju! Dan hadapi aku, Kaito Shion! Sang pemuda tertampan, dan terhebat di Jepang!" lalu, pemuda tersebut; yang bernama Kaito Shion, tersenyum sedikit. "Atau kau bisa duduk diam disitu seperti bayi, dan biarkan aku memukulimu" Katanya.

Tentu saja, semua orang akan marah jika mereka diejek seperti itu, termasuk keempat berandal yang mengelilingi pemuda tersebut, dank arena itulah, mereka mulai maju untuk menyerang pemuda itu, tanpa berfikir dua kali. Kesalahan besar. Saat 2 orang dari mereka-satu dari arah belakang dan yang satu dari arah depan- mendekati Kaito untuk memukul kepalanya, Kaito mengayunkan senjatanya secara vertical dari atas ke bawah, menghantam pemuda yang ada di depannya, tepatnya pada bagian wajah, lalu mengayunkannya lagi seratus delapan puluh derajat ke belakang dan mengahantam kepala orang yang berniat menyerang nya dari belakang. Belum cukup sampai di situ, ia mencengkram leher salah satu dari mereka, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu satu orang lainnya ia tending hingga menabrak sebuah kotak telefon. Salah seorang berandal yang memegang Wakizashi bergerang dari samping kanan pemuda tersebut, lalu mengayunkan Wakizashinya. Kaito tidak tinggal diam, dia mengerakkan rambu lalu lintasnya untunk menahan serang Wakizashi berandal itu, lalu memukul sang berandal hingga menghancurkan hidungnya, membuatnya terpental sejauh empat meter. Berandal yang sebelumnya di tending Kaito ke kotak telefon bangkit kembali, dan menyerang Kaito dengan sebuah pemukul base ball yang terbuat dari besi (jangan tanya darimana dia dapet benda itu ==") lalu Kaito menghindari serangannya. Kaito mengangkat rambu lalu lintasnya dan berniat menghantamkannya pada sang penyerang, tetapi, sesaat sebelum ia mengenai sang berandal, sakah satu dari mereka menahan serangan Kaito dengan Wakizashinya. Pertarungan antara Wakizashi dan rambu lalu lintas pun terjadi, mereka mengayunkan senjata mereka masing-masing dengan lihai, menyebabkan percikan api berterbangan di sana-sini, dan bunyi besi beradu pun terdengar di sekeliling jalan. Mereka terus mengayunkan senjata mereka, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Akhirnya, Wakizashi milik sang berandal mengenai pipi sang pemuda pecinta es krim tersebut, dan melukai pipinya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Hoo… kau hebat juga" Kata Kaito.

"Heh! Tentu saja! Aku ini mantan juara Kendo nasional 2004 tahu!" Kata berandal tersebut

"Hoo, kalau begitu, bersiaplah, karena..." Kaito mengeluarkan senyum iblis nya lalu mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi "Temponya, akan ku percepat sedikit!"

Setelah Kaito berkata begitu, dia mulai mengayunkan rambu lalu lintasnya dengan brutal dan lebih cepat dari biasanya

"AYO! Inilah, Level 2!"-Kaito

"Ugh.." Sang berandal berhasil menepis serangan Kaito dengan Wakizashinya, tapi, masih ada beberapa yang mengenai dirinya.

"Hoo… cukup bagus! BAIKLAH! Level 3!"-Kaito

Serangan Kaito bertambah cepat dan bertambah brutal, sang berandal kewalahan untuk menahan serangannya. Pertarungan terus berlanjut, semakin lama, serangan Kaito menjadi semakin cepat dan semakin brutal, sang berandal sudah mendapatkan banyak luka di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Ho… hebat juga kau bisa bertahan sampai Level 15, tapi…" Kaito mengangkat rambu lalu lintasnya dalam posisi seperti pemukul base ball "Akan aku akhiri di sini"

Setelah mengatakannya, Kaito mengayunkan rambu lalu lintas nya secara horizontal, dan menghantamkannya ke barandal tersebut, dan membuatnya terbang ke langit. Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan mengahadp ke berandal yang memegang pemukul base ball besi yang ia lupakan sejenak, dan menendangnya kembali ke kotak telefon yang tadi. Saat ia memastikan kalau tidak ada yang bangkit lagi, ia pergi sambil bersiul seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

With Lenzo…

Tidak seperti Kaito, Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata kucing ini hanya melawan 2 orang saja, tapi, itu tetap tidak mudah, karena salah seorang dari mereka membawa gergaji mesin, sementara berandal yang satu lagi membawa 2 buah pisau dapur yang besar. Setelah diam selama beberapa menit, salah satu dari berandal tersebut, yang menggunakan pisau dapur, berkata "Kenapa tidak menyerang kami? terlalu takut untuk menyerang kamikah?"

Lalu, Lenzo berkata "Tidak ada gunanya, mau kau yang menyerang atau aku yang menyerang, hasilnya sama saja, akulah, yang akan menang" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah dia mengatakan hal tersebut, seorang berandal yang menggunakan gergaji mesin berlari ke arahnya "JANGAN SOMBONG KAU! KAU TIDAK PUNYA SENJATA SAMA SEKALI SEMENTARA KAMI PUNYA GERGAJI MESIN DAN PISAU! MATI KAU!" Berandal tersebut berteriak dan mangangkat gergaji mesinnya dan mengayunkannya, berniat memotong kepala sang pemuda bermata kucing tersebut.

Dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang sedang bosan, pemuda tersebut berkata "Kau belum mengerti ya?" setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia menunduk sedikit menghindar serangan sang berandal "Di dalam pertarungan, jumlah prajurit, atau seberapa hebatnya senjata yang kau miliki, atau seberapa besar lawanbmu bukan masalah, Asalkan… kau mempunyai Keberanian…" Setelah ia berbicara, dan memastikan kalau gergaji mesin sang berandal sudah melewatinya, ia bangkit dan mendorong sang berandal sekuat mungkin dengan tangan kirinya, menyebabkan sang berandal tersebut terjatuh beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula "..Dan punya Kekuatan, hal-hal seperti jumlah, ukuran dan senjata tak akan menjadi masalah yang besar" Lanjutnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, dia pun membuka baju sekolahnya, dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya tanpa pakaian, kecuali celana sekolahnya, dan juga memperlihatkan bekas luka yang membentuk huruf 'X' besar di badannya.

"Bagai mana kalau begini, jika kau bias melukai ku, kau akan ku bebaskan, tapi jika tidak, yah…. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membuat kalian pingsan" Kata Lenzo.

"Grrrhhh…. KAU! JANGAN SOMBONG!" Kata berandal yang membawa pisau dapur, lalu ia berlari dan menebas dada Lenzo dengan sangat kuat, dan membuat dia terpental sejauh 2 meter.

Setelah yakin kalau ia membunuhnya, ia bergegas pergi untuk menolong berandal yang membawa gergaji mesin, tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya "Hanya segitu?" Kata suara tersebut.

Saat ia mendengar suara tersebut, ia berbalik dan melihat… Lenzo, yang bangkit, dan tidak terluka sama sekali. Melihat Lenzo yang tidak terluka, ia menjadi gemetaran, dan merasakan takut yang teramat sangat. "B-ba-bagaimana bisa?! Tadi aku melihatnya sendiri, serangan ku mengenai tubuh mu! Seharusnya, kau sudah mati kalaupun tidak, seharusnya ada bekas luka yang besar di sana! Tapi.. Bagaimana… bagaimana seranganku tidak mempan sama sekali?!"

"Mudah saja, Ki"-Lenzo

"Ki?"-Berandal gak penting

"Ya, Ki, energi yang ada pada tubuh kita, mudahnya, seperti tenaga dalam, dan aku menggunakannya untuk melindungi tubuhku"-Lenzo

"…Huh?"-Udah di bilang gak penting

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti ya? Yah, maklum, kau kan orang biasa, baiklah, aku datang"-Lenzo

Dalam sekejap mata, sang pria bermata kucing tersebut sudah berada di depan sang berandal yang membawa 2 buah pisau itu, lalu memukul wajahnya. Belum selesai sampai di situ, ia menggenggam kakinya, lalu membanting sangberandal tersebut ke jalan yang beraspal, dan menginjak kepalanya. Sang pembawa gergaji mesin yang sudah bangkit kembali langsung berlari menuju Lenzo, dan mencoba untuk memotong badannya menjadi dua bagian, tapi tetap masih bisa di hindari olehnya. Setelah beberakali mencoba memotong dia, sang pria bermata kucing tersebut menendang lutut sang berandal, lalu ia mengambil gergaji mesinnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Setelah itu, ia menggenggam kedua tangan sang berandal, dan kakinya ia letakan pada punggung sang berandal. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Lenzo menarik kedua tangan sang berandal tersebut sementara kakinya mendorong tubuhnya kedepan.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tangan mu"-Lenzo

Setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut, bunyi tulang yang patah diikuti jeritan penuh kesakitan yang sangat keras terdengar di. Setelah ia mematahkan tulangnya, ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi, baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, sebuah pisau melayang dan menggores pipi kanannya, dan menciptakan sebuah luka kecil di pipi kanannya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan kalau berandal yang membawa pisau tersebut masih bisa berdiri.

"Hoo…. Kau masih bisa berdiri ya?" Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah sang berandal.

"Ugh… SIALAN!" Sang berandal lari da mengayunkan pisaunya, berniat memotong kepalanya, tapi Lenzo menghindari serangannya dan menendang perutnya dengan telapak kaki kanannya, lalu memutar badannya sekaligus menimpa sang berandal dengan kaki kirinya, lalu mengahntam kan wajahnya ke jalan yang beraspal. Lenzo bangkit, dan mengangkat tubuh sang berandal tinggi-tinggi, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Huff…. Baiklah, waktunya pergi ke tempat Iinchou" Lenzo pergi dari tempat itu. Baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti lagi.

"Tapi tunggu dulu…. Dimana Iinchou berada?" Katanya sambil melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan seseorang yang mempunyai rambut yang berwarna pirang di sebelah barat".

"Ah, pasti di situ" Katanya, sambil berjalan kearah barat

* * *

With Gakupo…

Sang samurai wannabe kita sedang di kelilingi oleh 2 orang yang memakai Wakizashi, ia menyiapkan Bokken miliknya

"Oi! Rambut ungu! Kenapa kau tidak maju duluan?!" kata salah satu dari mereka

"Sensei selalu bilang, 'jika kau ingin menang, jangan pernah maju duluan', itu katanya"-Gakupo

"Cih, terserah lah, rasakan ini!" Salah satu dari berandal tersebut maju dan mengayunkan Wakizashinya kearah Gakupo, tapi Wakizashi tersebut di tahan oleh Bokken miliknya yang sudah di aliri Ki

"….Lemah" Gakupo mengayunkan Bokken yang telah di aliri Ki miliknya dan memotong tangan sang berandal tersebut. Belum sempat sang berandal itu menjerit, Gakupo menendangnya ke sebuah mobil, lalu melempar sebuah batu berukuran bola tenis ke kepalanya, dan membuat ia pingsan.

Sementara itu, berandal satunya sudah siap menusuk Gakupo dari belakang….. kalau sebuah Bokken tidak menebas kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Hn, ku kira ini akan menyenangkan, payah" Katanya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

With Rin…

Rin sedang berdiri tenang sambil memakan jeruk kesukaanya, tiba-tiba salah seorang berandal yang memakai tongkat base ball hendak menghantamkan tongkat base ballnya kearah Rin tapi berhasil di hindari dengan mudah, dan Rin melakukan spin kick, mengirim sang berandal terbang menghantam dinding rumah yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Hum… ayo maju" Kata Rin samba melakukan gerakan 'ayo kemari' dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sang berandalpun menerima tantangan Rind an maju mencoba menusukan pecahan botol kacanya pada perut Rin, tai sebelum botol itu mengenainya, ia menendang tangan sang berandal yang memegang botol kaca tersebut.

"Huh, hanya segitu?" Kata Rin. Ia mengangkat kakinya 180 dearajat ke atas dan berkata: "Selamat tidur"

Setelah mengatakannya, ia menghantamkan tumit kakinya ke wajah sang berandal. Membuatnya K.O. seketika

"Huff, dasar" Rin beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut, tapi ia berhenti karena mendengar suara langkah kaki. Berpikir kalau itu adalah musuh, ia menendang sebuah tong sampah ke araha suara tersebut berasal.

"EITS! Hah, Iinchou apa yang kau lakukan? Melempar tong sampah ke teman sendiri, untung tadi itu mudah di hindari" Kata orang tersebut dan menampakan dirinya yang ternyata adalah Lenzo.

"Lenzo?"-Rin

"Rin?"-Lenzo

"Maaf aku menyerangmu, kupikir kau adalah salah satu berandal tersebut, dan apa maksudmu memanggilku Iinchou?"-Rin

"Maaf, ku piker kau Iinchou, kau punya rambut pirang sih"-Lenzo

"Kalau kau tidak sadar, kau juga memiliki rambut pirang"-Rin

"Ehehe…"-Lenzo

"Hah… sudahlah, aku pamit dulu, bilang pada Len kalau aku pulang duluan, Jaa" Kata Rin sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Baiklah" Kata Lenzo yang ikut pergi untuk mencari Len

* * *

With Len…

Ya, tokoh utama kita sedang berdiri di atas 2 orang berandal yang di kalahkan hanya dalam satu tendangan, dan melihat kearah 2 berandal yang tersisa

"Membosankan"-Len

"Apa kau bilang?!"-Gak peting siapa

"Aku bilang membosankan, kalian terlalu lemah"-Len

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, pria penyuka pisang ini berada di belakang salah satu berandal, dan mematahkan lehernya, dengan kedua tangannya, lalu bergerak ke berandal satunya, dan melakukan Headbutt; menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala sang berandal, lalu mencengkram kaki sang berandal, dan melemparnya ke sebuah kolam ikan di dekat apartement, atau yang Len sebut 'rumah' miliknya.

"Hah… payah, tidak menarik" Keluh Len.

"Oi, Iinchou, jangan mengeluh begitu dong" Kata sebuah suara, yang di ikuti oleh suara langkah kaki.

"Terserah apa katamu lah, Kaito. Oh iya, mana Lenzo, Gakupo, dan Rin?" Tanya Len keapada pemilik suara tersebut, yaitu pemuda yang bernama Kaito.

"Entah" Kata Kaito.

"Kami di sini Iinchou" Kata dua suara yang berbeda, yang di yakini milik Lenzo dan Gakupo

"Mana Rin?"-Len

"Katanya dia pulang duluan"-Lenzo

"Oh, ya sudah"-Len

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana pemimpinnya? Dari tadi kita tidak melihat batang hidungnya"-Gakupo

"Entah"-Kaito

"Kau bias mengucapkan hal lain selain…'Entah?'"-Len

"Tidak tahu"-Kaito (Insert trollface here)

"…Kau menyebalkan"-Len

"Memang"-Kaito

Saat mereka asyik berbicara, pemimpin dari para berandal tersebut dating sambil membawa sebuah suntikan, yang terdapat cairan berwarna ungu di dalamnya

"Huh, dasar, pasukan payah, kalau begini, harus aku yang bertindak" Katanya sambil menyuntikan cairan tersebut ke dalam dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia menyuntikan cairan tersebut, tubuhnya berubah menjadi besar dan penuh otot, dan badannya menjadi berwarna abu-abu, dan ia juga bertambah tinggi sekitar 12 kaki. Jika itu belum cukup mengerikan, lidahnya menjadi bercabang dan dapat memanjang sepanjang 3 meter

"HUAHAHAHA! SEKARANG KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MELAWAN KU!"

Len, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Lenzo menatapnya, bukan dengan pandangan penuh ketakutan, tapi pandangan penuh keheranan

"Oi, dari mana kau dapat cairan itu?" Tanya Len kepada sang berandal

"HA! ITU TIDAK PENTING! SEKARANG MATILAH KALIAN!" Setelah mengucapkannya, ia melempar sebuah bola api dari tangannya.

Jika kalian terkejut, maka, 4 tokoh utama kita pun sama, mereka terkejut. Tapi bukan karena ia bias melempar bola api dari tangannya, melainkan….

'Dia bias memakai magic?!' Ya, itulah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka.

Karena Gakupo yang paling pertama pulih dari shock mereka, ia dapat menghindari bola api tersebut, sambil menyeret Kaito dan Len untuk menghindari bola api tersebut. Namun, jika mereka selamat, beda lagi dengan Lenzo, yang menerima serangan telak dari bola api tersebut.

"HAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU! MATI KAU HAHAHAHA!" katanya sambil melemparkan bola api terus menerus.

"Ups, kurasa dia telah embuat sebuah kesalahan"-Kaito

"Ya, kalau lawanya Lenzo, aku lebih memilih melakukan serangan jarak dekat dari pada jarak jauh yang terus menerus"-Len

"Ah, benar juga, kalau serangan jarak jauh terus menerus seperti itu, maka Lenzo akan…"

Belum sempat Gakupo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah ledakan yang hebat dating dari tempat dimana Lenzo berdiri.

"HAHAHAHA! HANCURLAH KAU HAHAHAHA!" Tawa penuh kepuasan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut pemimpin para berandal yang telah berubah menjadi monster tersebut.

Sayang, tawanya harus berhenti saat ia medengar sebuah suara, suara dari orang yang sudah ia serang dengan bola api secara terus menerus.

"Kau telah membuatku marah, dan asal kau tahu, aku sangat tidak suka dibuat marah" Katanya. Setelah asap yang mengepul dari ledakan tersebut telah hilang dan menampaka Lenzo yang berdiri di tempatnya tanpa terluka-Hal yang menandakan serangan tersebut mengenainya hanyalah bajunya yang mempunyai bekas seperti habis di bakar-dan matanya, yang seperti kucing tampak bersinar di kegelapan.

'A-A-APA?! HARUSNYA SERANGAN KU TADI MENGENAI DIRIMU! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MATI?!"-Monster

"Mudah saja, karena aku marah"-Lenzo

Beberapa saat kemudian, percikan listrik berwarna merah keluar dari tubuhnya, yang di ikuti oleh sebuah aura berwarna merah ke unguan yang seperti api yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Dan asal kau tahu…." Tidak sempat sang musuh berkedip, Lenzo sudah ada di depannya dengan tangan kanan yang di aliri api berwarna merah keunguan, dan tangan kiri di aliri petir berwarna merah "..Aku, tidak suka di buat marah"

Sang pemuda bermata kucing tersebut memukul wajah sang monster dengan tangan kanan, lalu memukul dadanya dengan tangan kiri, di ikuti oleh sebuah uppercut dengan tangan kiri, membuatnya terbang beberapa meter dari atas tanah. Belum sempat ia pulih dari uppercut tersebut, Lenzo tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya, dan melakukan haymaker ke bawah dengan tangan kanannya dan mengirim ia kembali ke tanah.

Saat Lenzo dan sang berandal yang sudah berubah menjadi monster tersebut sudah berada di tanah, Lenzo mencengkram kepalanya dan mengalirkan petir berwrna merah tersebut ke badan sang berandal, sekaligus menyetrum tubuhnya.

"Asal kau tahu, petir merah ini, tegangan maximalnya bisa mencapai lebih dari 900 juta volt, dan sekarang, aku menggunakan tegangan 250 juta volt padamu, jadi sebentar lagi kau akan mati"-Lenzo

"TU-TUNGGU! AAARGGH! A-AKU P-PU-PUNYA SEBUAH AAARRRGGHH! RAHASIA! AAAAARGGH!-Gak penting

"Hm? Apa itu?"-Len

"SE-SEBENARNYA AAARRGGGH! ADA O-ORANG YANG ME- AAARGGH! MENGIRIMKU UNTUK MELAWAN AAARGH! KALIAN!"-Gak penting

"Siapa itu?"-Kaito

"A-AKU TIDAK TAHU ARGH! TA-TA AARGGH! TAPI, AKU TAHU DIA BERASAL DARI MANA!"

"Dari mana?"-Gakupo

"BLACK QUETZALCOATLUS! AAARGHH!"

"Black… Quetzalcoatlus katamu?"-Lenzo

"YA! JA-JADI, TOLONG! AAARGGH! LEPASKAN AKU!"-Gak penting

"….Maaf, matilah" Kata Lenzo, lalu ia menaikan tegangannya menjadi 400 juta volt, dan membunuh sang monster

"Black Quetzalcoatlus ya…."-Len

"Sudah lah, ayo kita masuk ke apartemen-"

"Rumah"-Len

"-Ke 'rumah' mu, kita juga harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Akuma-Sensei kan?" Kaito

"Iya juga, sekarang juga sudah sekitar jam 10 malam"-Len

"Ah, iya, ayo kita masuk Len"-Gakupo

"Hah… baiklah ayo"-Len

Mereka masuk ke rumah, milik Len dengan tenang, tapi satu hal yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah…. 'Ternyata, mereka sudah bergerak, Black Quetzalcoatlus'

* * *

TEACHER'S LOUNGE

Di kantor guru, ada 3 orang yang masih belum tidur, dan masih menatap layar monitor sbuah Laptop, ada seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahunan yang berambut pendek bergelombang se leher berwarna merah gelap dan memakai kacamata berlensa tipis, dan matanya yang berwarna merah seperti ruby, sementara di sampingnya, ada seseorang yang mirip dengan pemuda pertama, tapi ia lebih muda 3 tahun dari sang pemuda pertama. Jika pemuda pertama mempunyai rambut warna merah, sebaliknya, jika pemuda pertama mempunyai rambut warna merah, ia punya rambut berwarna jingga, dan ia juga tidak memakai kacamata, di tambah warna matanya yang berbeda satu sama lain, mata kirinya berwarna jingga, sementara mata kanannya berwarna merah seperti darah. Sementara itu, seseorang yang duduk di kursi guru dengan rambut pendek sepundak berwarna pink dan matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald sedang mengutak atik laptopnya.

"Bagaimana Yuu-chan, sudah bisa menemukannya?" Kata pemuda pertama

"Tunggulah sebentar, dan jangan panggil aku Yuu-chan, panggil aku Yuu-Senpai, Yuuma-San, atau Yuuma-Senpai" Kata pemuda yang berambut pink, yang di yakini bernama Yuuma.

"Sudahlah Yuuma-San, Nii-San memang seperti itu, dia bahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan Kyo-Chan" Kata pemuda yang berambut jingga

"Huh.. baiklah, terima kasih, Yamine-San" kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang berambut jingga

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, dan jangan terlalu formal, aku merasa sudah tua jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Yamine-San' panggil saja aku Kyoei" Kata pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Kyoei Yamine

"Baiklah, Kyoei-Kun" kata Yuuma sekali lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyoei. "Nah, coba lihat Otouto mu Akuma-Kun, dia lebih sopan dari pada dirimu, kenapa kau tidak menirunya?" kata Yuuma sambil menengok ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang sekarang di ketahui bernama Akuma Yamine

"Hmm…. About, NO. Lagi pula, aku suka melihat wajahmu yang terlihat jengkel, sudah lama sejak 15 tahun yang lalu kau tidak menunjukan emosi"-Akuma

"Diamlah, aku tidak ingin di ingatkan oleh kematian 'Dia'"-Yuuma

"Sssh, bagaimana Yuuma-San, sudah berhasil menemukannya?"-Kyoei

"Ah, ini dia" Kata Yuuma sambil melihat informasi yang tertera di layar laptopnya, yang di ikuti oleh Kyoei dan Akuma

"Huh… ternyata mereka benar-benar bergerak ya?"-Akuma

"Ya, jika mereka ingin membangkitkan dewa mereka, kurasa wajar kalau mereka bergerak sekrang"-Kyoei

"Tapi… tak kusangka, sampai mencuri batu 3 Egyptian God, di tambah bagian-bagian Exodia the Forbiden One…. Dan juga ke tujuh Millenium Items…. Mereka benar-benar membuat sebuah langkah besar, Black Quetzalcoatlus itu…"-Yuuma

"Sudahlah, kita tidur dulu saja, menurut analisa ku, mereka tak akan mengambil ke tujuh item paling penting, maksudku, item ke tujuh saja belum ketemu'-Akuma

"Nii-San benar, lebih baik kita rileks dulu, baru kalau mereka sudah bvertindak lebih jauh, kita juga membuat sebuah langkah'-Kyoei

"Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa tenang, walaupun sementara sih"-Yuuma

Setelah itu, mereka pergi dari ruang guru, menguncinya, lalu pergi ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yak, segitu dulu, ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah ku tulis RnR please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yak, kembali lagi dengan saya! Terimak kasih lagi untuk yang me REVIEW cerita ini m(_ _)m**

**Saya kira cerita ini gak bakal laku loh, tapi ternyata masih ada orang baik di dunia ini QwQ**

**Err…. Tapi itu bukan berarti saya bilang kalau yang engga me REVIEW cerita ini itu jahat lho ya ==a**

**Baiklah Waktunya bales Review :D**

* * *

_**Shiroi Karen:**__** Benarkah? Padahal aku itu gak bias buat scene bertarung lho ._.**_

_**Nih udah update**_

_**Namikaze Kyoko:**__**Nih udah Lanjut**_

_**Berliana:**__**Begitulah kira-kira ^^ ah, ini udah update, maaf kalau lama ya?**_

* * *

**YA! LET'S START CHAPTER 4**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid+Semua anime, Game, dan/atau Film dan character anime, game, dan/atau film juga element-element dari anime , Game, dan atau Film yang di sebutkan secara langsung dan/atau tidak langsung di chapter ini bukan milik saya, melainkan milik pemiliknya masing-masing.**

**WARN: Liat Chapter 1.**

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, kita akan mengintip ke salah satu kamar di sebuah apartement milik salah seorang tokoh urama kita, yaitu Len Kagamine. Bisa kita lihat, di sini ada 4 makhlu- Ehem, empat orang yang sedang tidur yaitu seorang pemuda berambut blonde ke emasan se bahu dengan piyama berwarna kuning bercorak bulu hitam yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di futon miliknya yang bernama Lenzo Flauros, seorang pemuda yang berambut biru dengan piyana yang berwarna putih dengan motif es krim vanilla blue yang sedang tidur di lantai sambil mengigit-giti kaki sang pemuda berambut blonde tadi di dalam alam bawah sdaranya yang bernama Kaito Shion, seorang gad- Ehem, seorang pemuda bermabut ungu panjang dengan piyama berwarna ungu bercorak kotak-kotak yang tidur di futonnya sambil memeluk bokken miliknya yang bernama Gakupo Kamui, dan seorang pemuda berambut blonde se leher yang tidur tanpa mengenakan baju atasan alias Shirtless yang sedang tiudr di kasur busa miliknya yang bernama Len Kagamine.

Momen yang tentram dan damai ini harus di ganggu oleh bunyi dari jam alarm milik Len Kagamine. Satu persatu dari mereka pun terbangun.

"Oi Kaito! Lepaskan gigitanmu! Sakit tau!"-Lenzo

"Hng? Hehahaan ahu mehhihit eh hrim heh"-Kaito

"Sudahlah, lepaskan"-Lenzo

"Hiay, hiay" Kata Kaito sambil melepaskan gigitannya

"Gakupo matikan alarmnya"-Len

"Baiklah" Kata Gakupo sambil mematikan alarmnya

"Tch! Jam sialan, mengganggu tidurku saja, brengsek"-Lenzo

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita ganti baju, kita harus ke sekolah secepatnya, sekarang kan pelajarannya si Quarto 'Jigoku no Sensei'"-Kaito

"Ah, benar juga, sekarang pelajaran Kimia, Seni Musik, Olahraga, dan Bahasa Inggris"-Len

"Ya sudah, ayo siap-siap"-Gakupo

Setelah itu, mereka mulai ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, lalu mereka mulai melepas piyama mereka masing-masing, kecuali Len yang tidak menggunakan piyama, yang hanya melepas Boxernya saja, dan mulai memakai seragam sekolah mereka. Setelah selesai, mereka berempat mulai membuat bekal masing-masing, dan membuat sebuah roti isi dan segelas susu untuk sarapan.

"Hah, ayo, kita harus cepat!" Kata Gakupo yang memakai Sandwicth terong miliknya, dan juga meminum segelas tehhe hangat.

"Iya—iya, sabarlah" Kata Kaito yang memakan Roti isi es krim miliknya dan meminum segelas susu.

"Ya, makan itu harus dengan sabar" Kata Lenzo yang mulai memakan roti isi selai kacangnya dan meminum segelas capucino.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat" Kata Len yang sudah memakan Sandwicth pisang nya dan juga sudah menghabiskan susu coklatnya.

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan menatapnya se akan dia adalah benda teraneh di dunia

"Apa?"-Len

"Kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu?"-Kaito

"Iya"-Len

"Sejak kapan?"-Gakupo

"6 menit, dan 8,5 detik yang lalu"-Len

"Cepat sekali"-Lenzo

"Tentu"-Len

Setelah itu, mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Yosh, ayo berangkat"-Kaito

"Tunggu, aku ingin merapihkan rambutku dulu" Kata Gakupo yang berlari menuju kamar

"Geez, cepatlah"-Kaito

"Sabarlah, aku juga ingin memakai kacamata ku" Kata Lenzo sembari memakai kacamata hitamnya

"Kenapa kacamata hitam?"-Kaito

"Karena itu keren"-Lenzo

"Apa itu?"-Kaito

"Oh "-Kaito

"Kalian ribut-ribut ada apa sih?" Kata Len yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakang mereka

"Tidak ada kok Iinchou"-Lenzo

"Jangan panggil aku Iinchou di luar sekolah,dan, kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam?"-Len

"Karena aku terlihat 200 kali lebih keren dengan kacamata hitam"-Lenzo

"Oh"-Len

"Hei, sudah, ayo berangkat" Kata Gakupo yang sudah keluar dari kamar dan juga sudah mrapikan sekaligus mengikat rambutnya

"Iya"-Len, Kaito, dan Lenzo

Seteah itu, mereka keluar dari apartement atau yang Lenzo sebut sebagai 'rumah' miliknya. Tidak lupa juga untuk mengunci pintu apartemen nya sebelum pergi, dan mulai berjalan menuju sekolah.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Someone POV_

"Hah…" untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ah, hai, nama ku Crimsonia Del Cielo El Violencia, aku berasal dari Spanyol, mempunyai rambut berwarna merah yang ku ikat menjadi Twintails menggunakan 2 buah koin China di masing-masing ikatan yang di hubungkan dengan sebuah tali berwarna pink, dan mata berwarna magenta. Aku memiliki boy yang cukup sexy. Saat ini, aku memakai dress tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan juga sepasang sepatu hak berwarna merah. Sekarang ini, aku sedang berada di sebuah bus di kota Osaka. Aku kemari dengan 2 orang pelayan pribadiku, yaitu Tsukimine Marth dan Tsukimine Miyu. Mereka orang blasteran Jepang-Inggris. Marth mempunyai rambut pendek seleher berwarna ungu gelap yang terlihat seperti berwarna hitam yang di ikat ponytail dan mempunyai poni yang acak-acakan, mempunyai warna mata biru di bagian kanan dan merah di bagian kiri. Sekarang ini, dia memakai baju berlengan pendek bergambar UFO dan celana panjang semata kaki warna abu-abu dan sepasang sneakers warna putih. Sementara Miyu, mempunyai rambut pendek se leher berwarna ungu gelap sama seperti Marth, hanya saja ia menggunakan jepit berbentuk kucing untuk menjaga poninya agar tidak acak-acakan, dan tidak mengikat rambutnya. Dan dia juga mempunyai warna mata merah di bagian kanan dan biru di bagian kiri. Yah, mereka kembar, jadi wajar kalau penampilan mereka hampir sama. Miyu sekarang ini memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna ungu polos dan celana pendek di atas paha berwarna biru muda, juga sepasang sepatu hak pendek berwarna pink, dan Stcoking hitam. Yah, jika kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bias ada di Jepang sementara aku lahir di Spanyol. Yah, jawabannya mudah, aku bosan melihat pemandangan yang itu-itu saja. Jangan salahkan aku, tapi, aku pernah pergi mengelilingi Spanyol, dan aku akan berbohong jika aku bilang kalau tempat-tempat di Spanyol itu tidak ada yang menarik, tapi hey! Aku juga ingin pergi ke luar negeri! Maksudku Ayah dan Ibuku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang tersukses di dunia, bias di bilang, kami bias membeli sebuah kota untuk di tempati oleh keluarga kami sendiri, jadi, keluar dari Spanyol dan hidup mandiri di sebuah negeri itu tidak masalah kan? Maka dari itu, aku ada disini, setelah beberapa kali gagal membujuk orang tuaku, akhirnya aku bias pergi ke luar negeri-atau lebih tepatnya Jepang-untuk hidup mandiri di sana, tapi dengan syarat; aku harus membawa satu atau dua orang pelayan di rumahku untuk di jadikan body guard. Dan karena itu jugalah Marth dan Miyu ikut denganku. Dan untuk kenapa aku memilih Negara Matahari Terbit ini, yah, karena teknologi di sini sudah cukup canggih, dan bisa di bilang adalah Negara yang paling sukses selain China dan Korea Selatan di Asia. Selain itu, aku juga sudah mengerti sedikit tentang bahasa Jepang. Terima kasihku ku ucapkan pada Miyu dan Marth yang mengajariku. Ah, mereka juga menganut hubungan Incest. Aku dan para pelayan pribadiku sebenarnya mau ke suatu sekolah ternama di sini. Namanya adalah Vocaloid Gakuen, yang ku dengar fasilitasnya sangat mewah.

"Lady, kita sudah sampai"-Miyu

"Ah, baiklah" Aku dan dua pelayan ku turun dan segera memasuki kantor kepala sekolah, untuk meminta agar kami bisa bersekolah di sini secara legal, dan juga untuk mendaptkan seragam kami.

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

Empat figur yang feminin bisa terlihat di atas sebuah gedung bertingkat. Mereka smua membawa senjata seperti pisau daging, tembaka, kapak, dan juga pedang katana.

"Jadi... kita serang mereka malam ini?" Kata seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut panjang yang di ikat menjadi pigtails dan mata yang berwarna pink dengan baju berwarna biru dengan pita di dadanya, sebuah rok, dan juga kaos kaki yang tinggi, yang membawa pisau daging.

"Ya... menurut bos, kita bisa menyerang mereka malam ini" Kata seorang gadis berambut hitam yang di ikat twintails, memakai gaun bertema gothic lolita, dan mempunya warna mata merah pada mata kanannya dan kuning pada mata kirinya, yang anehnya, berbentuk seperti jam dengan angka-angka romawi, dan juga membawa dua buah tembakan.

"Kenapa kita harus menuruti perintahnya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan mata yang berwarna hitam dengan seragam sekolah, dada yang besar untuk ukuran anak SMA, dan pedang katana.

"Karena kita akan musnah dengan satu kali ayunan tangan dari bos, dan lagi pula, aku bisa 'bermain' dengan Len-Kun~ Ufufufuf" Kata seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna cream, mata yang berwarna kuning, dan baju lolita, membawa sebuah boneka kelinci, dan juga sebuah kapak yang besar. Oh, malam ini akan banyak darah yang bercipratan. Sangat banyak.

* * *

**YAK! TBC!**

**Maaf kalau updatenya bener-bener lama, rancananya mau update setiap 1 bulan sekali, eh, ini lebih dari 3 bulan baru update. Lagi M sih... Males maksudnya, bukan Mens, aku ini laki-laki ._. ah, siapa yang bisa nebak empat karakter terakhir hayoo~ ku kasih Virtual THR deh kalau bisa jawab dan bener semua! 8D #Plak! ya udahlah, review ya ._.v**


End file.
